deadhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Rep
Elite Zombie '''Name : '''Derdethe Pierce '''A.K.A : '''Blood Rep '''Age : '''15 years old '''Height : '''5'3" What is known Several papers and notebooks are scattered on the gymnasium's locker room floor. A certain opened notebook had something scribbled on it that's hard to understand due to being written in an almost illegible handwriting : "I don't want to die yet... Please help me! She-- *Words cannot be read due to blood stains.* Derdethe... My bestfriend.... Please don't come near her ever! Don't even stop to confirm that it's the freshman representative! She has turned into one of them and will attack you immediately if you make even a small noise! You will know that it's her easily because half of her left arm is gone. She has lost her right eye as well and her left eye is just black with a red hole? Her face is just hideous with her skin torn--*Smudged blood stains covered most of the words*-- And blood! Everywhere! You'll know if she's in the vicinity if there's lots of fresh blood everywhere. It's as if there's unlimited blood inside her! She literally yanked my right arm off my body with just one tug. I'm currently writing this with my left hand while on top of a locker. I thought I would be safe if I stayed here till everything is over but she's trying to reach me by jumping! The others couldn't do that! Why can she!? Please, if someone can find this. Tell my mother that Stella Kinlan wouldn't be able to--*The rest of the paper is soaked with blood and impossible to read anymore.*" *Announced dead, Stella Kinlan, First year studen History Freshly enrolled in the academy, Derdethe Pierce tried her best to be accepted and loved by everyone. Her work was rewarded with the title of Freshman Ace in the basketball team. Due to her height, players of the opposing team would always ignore her during matches which became the reason for their lost. Derdethe could always steal the ball from the enemy and even block their shots with her high jumps. Suddenly popular with her fellow freshmen, she was elected to become a representative and won with a landslide. Which allowed her to meet the other representatives that she admires a lot. Everything was going great till the apocalypse happened... Derdethe was a lover not a fighter, and she thought that would make others love her more... She has never regretted a decision in her life so much as this one. The girl was betrayed and offered as a sacrifice to the horde so that her idols could save themselves. With much struggle and energy lost, she was able to free herself from the group of zombies and flee to a nearby room. She sat in the corner of the room, her blood pooling around her and gushing out of her injuries while crying her heart out. "W-why did they do that? I-i didn't do anything wrong, did I? I-i just couldn't... Fight them... My arm hurts... I want my arm back... My legs hurts..... I want this feeling to end... Someone..." Even speaking was killing her because of her skin being bitten and peeled off by one of the zombies. Out of desperation, the girl tried to kill herself through blood loss by gouging one of her eye out and stabbing the other with the nearest sharp object she could find in the room, making it look like she's crying blood. Unfortunately, that didn't do much and she continued experiencing unimaginable pain for several hours. Category:Zombies Category:Browse